Freaky Gravi
by ChibiGirlXD
Summary: Freaky Friday... Gravitation-style! :D  Don't comment on the title...  .   Yuki and Shuichi wake up to find they've switched bodies! Gasp! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Heh.. Another new fic.. XP I think this idea came to me while babysitting... Like all the ones I like! : D

(Shuichi's acting kinda weird and lame in the beginning but that's just because he's just woken up... Yeah...) And this is happening after Shu had a flu, so he was off work for some time.. XP

And it was fun to write up too... : 3 Though I've really been putting off typing it up! =o=

Anyway, here it is... Please let me know what you think?

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

**Chapter 1 – What. The. Hell..?**

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-' The regular, monotone and highly irritating sound coming out of the alarm clock on Shuichi's bedside table was abruptly cut off as the singer slammed his fist on the machine. He yawned and reluctantly got up from under the warm covers and off the bed. His body felt kinda heavy and awkward as Shuichi made his way slowly, still half-asleep, to the bathroom adjoined to their bedroom. He proceeded to empty his bladder, thinking that maybe he' gotten taller overnight. After having pulled his pajama bottoms back up, the singer went to the sink to wash his hands, the fresh smell of citrus soap filling the bathroom, and froze when he looked in the mirror. _'Wow... I must still be dreaming...' _He thought, _'Cool!' _ He made silly faces in front of the shiny surface and laughed, amused to no end. He was having a laughing fit and thought he may as well enjoy this dream – it's not every night he dreams that he's Yuki after all! He reached out to take a can of the smelly shaving foam and splattered it all over his face, laughing madly and pretending to have a beard. Then he took the sharp razor in hand, made a posh face in the mirror and dragged the metal blade across his cheek. "Oh no, mister Yuki, that line is so uneven! How will you ever live with yourself!" Shuichi had watched his lover shave many times before and the writer's strokes and everything were so smooth, so even, that he thought the world would fall apart if he'd done a zig zag on his face instead of the old, boring straight lines. "Ouch!" He squeaked when the blade cut into his sucked-in cheek. Needless to say, Shuichi wasn't even close to being an expert in shaving. _'Wait a minute...' _A thought suddenly occurred to the singer. _'We... Aren't we supposed to NOT feel pain inside a dream? Impossible...'_ He gasped and pinched himself. A second later, a piercing, extremely loud scream shook the house.

The scream woke Yuki up, who was instantly put in a foul mood. "What the fuck are you screaming about so early in the damn morning? Found another tiny baby spider? You big baby! Shut the fuck up, brat!" He was trying to squeeze his eyes tightly shut and scowling at the singer who dared wake him – intentionally or not. Shuichi came running out the short distance from their bathroom, clutching a small blue towel. Yuki sat up, surprised at the sight in front of him, and stared at the person who just entered the room. Definitely not Shuichi. The tall blonde figure in the doorway was none other than Yuki Eiri himself. It felt bizarre staring at his own body like that. Likewise, Shuichi was staring at his body sitting up on the bed, It was an unbelievable sight for an observer who didn't know what was happening – 'Yuki' was staring wide-eyed with his jaw dropped so low from shock, it nearly hit the floor, and 'Shuichi' staring back with a scowl and a weirded out face expressing utter disbelief. It really felt like the two men's souls suddenly decided to switch their homes for fun.

"What... The fuck..?" Yuki's scowl on Shuichi's face deepened, staring at his own body looking really out of it with that idiotic expression on his face.

Shuichi said nothing but slowly, cautiously, shifted closer to the bed. As he was advancing, Yuki started to slowly back away when he saw his body moving towards him but the writer hit the headboard and his mind was too freaked out at the moment to make any sense and move in a different direction. Yuki could only sit there and watch as his hand slowly reached out to him, seemingly of its own will.

As their skin touched, Shuichi gasped and suddenly pulled away. His mind was so chaotic, so overflowing with billions of thoughts at the speed of light, that he was calmer than ever before. The singer slowly leaned in and looked into his body's eyes. Even though they were still his eyes, they weren't. The colour and overall look hasn't changed but the _way_ they looked – that gaze! - wasn't his. It definitely belonged to someone else. "Yuki...?" He asked softly, unsure.

"Shuichi?" The writer responded, noticing the same thing about the other man's eyes.

Shuichi sat down, frowning and watching as Yuki did the same. It was weird to watch your body like this. The singer suddenly smiled very widely and Yuki pulled back with a horrified expression. _'Would I really look like __that__ if I smiled? No wonder I never do it...'_ Not that his smile wasn't breathtaking. It was just.. Freaky... When he smiled so brightly and honestly... It was weird but also very interesting – and kinda amusing – to watch his own body being in control of someone else, someone with a completely different personality.

"How did this..." Shuichi gestured at the two of them "happen...?"

"How should I know? Idiot... Now that it did though, we have to figure out how to fix it. I feel really weird looking at myself with such a moronic expression."

"Waaah, Yuuuukiii! You're sooo Meeaaan!" Shuichi whined, almost crying, and freaking his lover out even more. "But what are we gonna do about today? If I have to call in sick again, K will murder me! Waah! I'm too young to diieee!"

"Baka. We can't do anything else. I can't go to the studio in your place with this voice and they won't believe a bizarre story like this." Yuki leaned over to his bedside table and handed Shuichi the house phone. The singer sighed, took the phone and dialed the number to their studio that he had memorized perfectly by now.

"Moshi moshi" the voice – sounded like Sakano – said almost cheerfully.

"Sakano-san? It's Shuichi here..."

"Ah! Shindou-kun! What is it? You sound so much better now! Glad you'll be coming back today – the work keeps piling up!" He emitted a small, nervous chuckle.

"Umm... About that... I-uh... Ahem.. I can't make it to the studio today... I feel better now but * cough cough * I still feel a bit weak... * cough... *

"What? Shindou-kun! You can't mean that y-"

"Shuichi? You have to come back now! You had 2 whole weeks to recover and I know you're fine now! If you don't-" From the looks of it, K snatched the phone away from a panicky Sakano and wouldn't let Shuichi skip work.

"K-san! But I * cough cough * I still don't * cough cough * I don't feel well enough * cough cough * to work... * cough cough cough wheeze cough *

"Nonsense, Shuichi! I _know_ you're faking it! Ha ha! You can't fool ME! I'm coming to get you!"

"K-!" Shuichi tried to convince his manager that he was still very sick but the other man hung up. "Shit..." The singer groaned "Better get dressed, Yuki..." He sighed.

"No way! We don't have time to play 'switching roles'! I have an interview tomorrow that I can't miss and I'm not letting _you_ anywhere near that magazine! You'd ruin my whole career!"

"But we don't have a choice!" Shuichi whined "It's K! He'll be here any second! Get dressed! Quickly!"

"No! I won't be forced into one of your ridiculous outfits and-" But Yuki didn't get to finish his rant when the wall behind him shuddered and part of it collapsed as K burst through.

"You're looking well, Shuichi!" He shouted as he took Yuki under his arm and jumped back out through the wall, grabbing the rope ladder hanging out of an N-G helicopter. Shuichi just stood there, gaping at the hole in their bedroom wall – small, compared to the blown-up corner of the other room where K disappeared .

"Is that what it always looks like to Yuki..?" He wondered, then realized that they now had a huge hole in the corner of the room. "Oh well... It's not like we ever used that room anyway..." He shrugged and went to get some boards, nails and a hammer to fix up that hole right next to their bed.

XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP XP

It's done! Yay!

Well, it's more of a prologue than a first chapter.. XP next up is... Shuichi's day! : D

It's really difficult writing a fic like this... =.= I keep getting mixed up between Yuki and Shuichi since I switched their bodies.. XP So, if I'm writing from Shu's POV, I'll just call him 'Shuichi' and imagine Yuki's body.. And vice versa.. XP

Please take a minute to review it and let me know what you think! .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

As I said before, this chapter is gonna be Shuichi's day. (Remember that he's in Eiri's body XP) To avoid confusion: Here, I'll call Shuichi, Shuichi but imagine him as Yuki.. If that makes sense.. XP Oh, and remember that other people see him as Eiri of course XD

XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I don't make profit off this FANfiction. I won't be able to give you any money if you sue me. And if you do sue me, you won't live to see the next day... My ninja assassins will take care of you... :]

Here you go then! :

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Chapter 2 – Shuichi's Day**

When the hole was messily patched up and he bandaged up all the fingers he'd hurt in the process, Shuichi opened the wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day. He reached in to take out a belly-high dark green tank top and leather pants reaching to the middle of his calf, then he took the clothes to a full-length mirror in the bedroom. He frowned to see Yuki's face reflected in the large glass. _'There's no way Yuki would ever fit in these clothes! I don't wanna wear his boring shirts... He looks really good in them – my Yuki would look great even in a potato bag – but he'd look even better in this...'_ Shuichi looked in the mirror again and put his boundless imagination to work, seeing the image in the mirror with the clothes he held on. He turned to the side, marvelling at how well the tight leather showed off his lover's ass and small drops of red liquid trickled down his nose. Looks like Shuichi found something to do for the day – he really needed to go shopping...The singer grinned and put the clothes away. He went to Yuki's side of the wardrobe and picked out an outfit from there, then went to the bathroom to take a shower. He considered the unusual situation the two men found themselves in while washing his hair. _'Wow... I can't believe this is actually happening... A giant panda robot is more normal than this! I'm actually inside Yuki's body – occupying his every cell with my very soul, feeling everything his body feels...' _He hugged himself under the shower of warm water, revelling in the fantastic feeling. He has seen and touched his lover's naked, god-like body many, many times before but this was different, more intimate. A hot blush spread on his cheeks when thinking about it – his soul occupied his lover's body and Yuki's soul occupied his small body. It was a feeling that couldn't be explained with simple words. _'Even Yuki wouldn't be able to describe it... And he's a romance novelist! It's probably happened because our love for each other is so great!'_ Shuichi let his delusional mind wander for a little while and his thoughts turned to his lover _'But I wonder if he feels the same way...'_ The singer sighed "He probably doesn't even have time to think about all this..." He said aloud, thinking about his band mates, manager and producer and how they always nag him to work, not giving him time to relax. "Nah, Yuki's strong! I'm sure he's doing very well!" Shuichi felt the urge to sing so he sang loudly, with joy, for the whole world to hear, as he showered the body he admired so.

After he was satisfied with how clean his (hopefully) temporary body was, he put on the clothes he took out before – a pair of boring, long jeans and a navy blue dress shirt. He didn't care if they looked really good or not – he was going shopping now anyway! Shuichi went to Yuki's jacket and took out his wallet to look for the beautiful golden card that would give him access to an endless supply of cash. When he was all ready to go out though, he suddenly stopped and frowned. He felt... Something weird... It was like this distant craving... Something at the back of his mind and nose told him he wants – no, needs – something. He thought he'd go completely crazy if it didn't go away soon! The feeling confused Shuichi, as it was familiar yet new. He reached into the pockets of a long beige coat he put on, looking for a hint and his hand hit a small object. A carton box. He took the thing out and stared at it. It was a pack of cigarettes. Shuichi wearily opened the lid and sniffed its contents. Something in his brain went crazy. It demanded that he light up one of the white sticks and give that thing what it wants. He tried to close the lid of the box but, being a very weak-willed individual, (except when it comes to things that matter – like Eiri and Bad Luck), he couldn't put it away. That stupid bug at the back of his mind wouldn't leave him alone. With one shaky hand, he took out one of the deadly sticks and ran his nose along it like a cigar, deeply inhaling the toxic scent. It calmed the monster inside him but only for a little while. Completely giving in, Shuichi searched for a lighter and quickly lit the cigarette. He put it in his mouth, took a very long drag out of it and fell into a harsh coughing fit. _'What? Why?'_ He thought when the horrible coughing finally subsided. He's seen Yuki do it hundreds of times before and somehow, the writer made it look so easy! _'Calm down, calm down.'_ Shuichi told himself and wiped the tears away from his watering eyes. He decided to try the smoke again. He took a short, weary drag and only coughed twice. He blew the grey smoke out, satisfied that the little monster at the back of his mind shut up. Slowly, the singer finished his cigarette and put it out in the nearby ashtray. _'Ugh! It tastes horrible! I can't believe Yuki has to put this in his mouth... Bleugh! I'm never going to start smoking... Eew...'_ He went to the bathroom and poured some mouthwash into his mouth to try and rid himself of the taste, then quickly spit it out when the two flavours mixed and produced the worst taste Shuichi had ever tasted. He took his toothbrush and tried to scrub it off but it was no use. So instead, the singer just found some very, very strong mint gum and chewed through a whole pack of it until the taste was almost unnoticeable and his cheeks hurt from having chewed so much gum.

When he was finally satisfied, Shuichi grabbed the house keys and left the building with a huge grin, thinking about how surprised Yuki will be when he sees all the new clothes he buys! He was giggling madly and was so lost in thought, the walk to town felt very short. A fangirlish squeal interrupted his daydreams.

"Eeek! It's Eiri Yukii!"

"Yuki? Where?" The singer turned around in a flash, looking for his handsome lover and caught his reflection in a display window of a shop._ 'Wait a second...'_ Then he heard more squeals and saw a horde of girls – and some boys – ranging from teens to middle-aged women, and even a couple of grannies. "Noooooooooooo!" He screamed and bolted, panicking. Shuichi forgot his disguise of a hat and sunglasses pretty often so he was a bit used to running away but Yuki's body wasn't in such a great running form. Not that he was unfit – far from it – but his legs were still less fit than Shuichi. It was still enough to outrun the fan...people... though. He ended up in a small park somewhere in town and hid himself (collapsed) behind a large tree, panting heavily. After a few minutes, his heart slowed down and he was able to breathe normally. Shuichi got up and thought about what to do next. He couldn't possibly go back out there without any disguise – it would be like offering himself to a pack of starved lions. He looked around the park, waiting for an idea to struck like lightning but nothing happened. The singer sighed and decided to sneak out of the park to the nearest shop like a ninja. He messed up his hair, trying to cover up those beautiful eyes, make him less recognizable.

Shuichi walked casually up to one of the park's entrances – the one he ran in from – and stuck close to the buildings, doing his best to hide his face. It worked – he made it to a shop safely. He sighed with relief and entered the shop. He looked around the shop and gaped with his mouth open at the wares it sold – tens, no, hundreds! Hundreds of wigs, all different styles and colours, lined the walls. The sight was amazing and unbelievable to Shuichi. So many wigs to choose from! There were short bubble head wigs in all the colours of the rainbow – including a rainbow coloured one -, funky wigs, punky, funky punks, long, short, really really long and really really short, bald caps, braided ones, with ponytails, afros, and styles that Shuichi didn't even know what to call!

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" A young man who looked to be about twenty years old came up to Shuichi and startled him. He closed his mouth and looked at the man.

"Oh, uh, ah, yes. I need a wig..." He told the salesman, deciding that a wig would work even better than hat and glasses for a disguise. Since wigs were the only things this shop sold, the young man didn't know what to say so he just told Shuichi to look around and call him if he needed help with anything. Shuichi thanked him and walked around the shop, marvelling at how he has never seen so many wigs in one place. He picked up and tried on the pieces he liked most and after half an hour of looking through all the different items, he finally settled on one that he thought made him look totally un-Eiri-Yuki-like. Since the shop didn't sell any sunglasses, he thought that the wig changed his look enough that he doesn't need anything else anyway. He purchased the wig and immediately put it on. Shuichi walked out of the shop with a huge grin on his face and giggled a little when he saw his reflection in one of the display windows. He thought that the 'Punk Rocker' wig he was wearing looked really cool on him. It was even multi-coloured! The base was black, then the colours changed to blue to yellow and the tips were red. It was such a crazy wig that there's no way anyone would ever mistake him for Yuki!

"Hey, is that..?" He heard a girl walking his way from the opposite direction whisper to her friend.

"No way... I know that guy kinda looks like him but Eiri Yuki would never ever wear a wig like _that_!"

"But his clothes are just like his..."

"Maybe he's a weird cosplayer?"

Shuichi laughed delightedly, reassuring the girls that this was definitely _not_ Eiri Yuki. It worked! His genius master disguise worked! _'This is gonna be such a great day!'_ Shuichi thought, feeling like he was about to burst from excitement. He went inside the clothes store he loved and immediately headed towards his favourite section of the shop. He picked out everything he wanted to try on Yuki and headed for the dressing rooms. Having chosen all the right clothes, Shuichi loaded them in his shopping basket and walked over to the checkout. A good few minutes and many other customers passed before all the clothes he wanted to buy for Yuki were finally checked and packed. He paid for them with Yuki's golden credit card, took the five bags full of new clothes and walked out of the shop, deciding to get a taxi home. _'Wow.. Yuki will be mad when he finds out how much I paid for all of it... And with his credit card... Oh well, sacrifices had to be made.. Maybe he'll love the new clothes I got him so much that he'll forgive me!'_ He found a taxi and went home without a problem. _'Heeh! I can't believe this wig worked so well! And I didn't even have to have glasses or anything, no one recognized me! Maybe I should wear a wig as a disguise from now on... Hat and glasses are just soo outdated...'_ The thought of wearing a different wig every day to avoid being recognized by his fans was such a fun one that he giggled again. He finally arrived in front of their house, paid the taxi driver and heaved all the heavy bags inside. He dropped them in the hall and sighed deeply. It was only twelve in the afternoon but he was already dead tired. So much happened in these few hours! Shuichi picked the bags up and carried them to their bedroom. He emptied their contents on the bed and was about to change when the doorbell rang. _'Who could it __be? Who would visit Yuki? Can't be Tatsuha – he always just comes right in... Well, I'd better go and check...'_ So Shuichi went back to the hall and opened the door to reveal a young woman with short blond hair. "Oh, hi, Mizuki!" He said cheerfully. She looked at him weirdly, not knowing what to say and Shuichi remembered that he was in Yuki's body. And he still had his own voice! He's gonna have to act more like the stoic writer in front of his editor. "Uh, I mean, hello Mizuki. Why are you here?" He corrected himself in a deeper voice.

"Umm.. are you okay, Eiri-san? Your voice sounds kind of.. Uh, different..." She asked carefully.

"Uh, yeah, I uh.. I have a bit of a cold... * cough *"

"Ok-okay then.. Eiri-san, I'm here for the manuscript you promised me."

"The... Manuscript...?" Shuichi thought, thinking what he could tell the editor so she would go away. He didn't have the manuscript! Of course he didn't! And he never saw Yuki dealing with Mizuki before so he didn't know what to do!

"Yes... The manuscript... For the short one-shot story you promised a certain magazine, don't you remember?" She asked nicely.

"Uh ah, yes, of course I remember... I just.. I uh, I haven't finished it yet... I'll have it done for you tomorrow..." he started closing the door but Mizuki stepped inside and Shuichi backed away. _'What do I do now? Damn that Yuki!'_

"Actually, you were supposed to hand that to me a few days ago, remember? So it should be nearly finished, right?" She pressed and Shuichi started panicking.

"Yes, Yeah, it IS almost finished, so I'll have it done for you by tomorrow..."

"Eiri-san. I _need_ that manuscript today." She said with a smile but in a tone that indicated she wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted.

"oh-ohkay..." Shuichi whimpered. Mizuki looked at him really weirdly now and Shuichi winced at the slip-up. _'Yuki would never whimper! He's not a pussy! He's a real man! He's tough! You have to act like Yuki, Shuichi! Make him prooouuuud!'_ He yelled at himself in his head and fixed his expression into Yuki's usual sceptical face. "I mean, come in, I'll go finish it right now if you need it so bad." He tried to correct his mistake in a deep voice.

Mizuki just chose to ignore that and followed 'Eiri' to the study. "So what's with the wig?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I just bought it..." He said and took off the crazy wig. "Umm... I forgot my password..." Shuichi said when he turned on the laptop and remembered that he doesn't know Yuki's password.

"Check your newest book." She sighed. "I honestly don't know why you have to change your passwords so often. You should just stick with one and you won't have trouble remembering it.

Shuichi grunted and walked over to the bookshelf that held Yuki's books. He stood there, looking for his newest one... And just stood there... And had no idea what to do... He picked out a random book from the shelf and headed back towards the desk.

"Um.. That's not your latest book, Eiri-san... You wrote that one two years ago..." Shuichi nodded and went back to the bookshelf again.

"Which one is the new one then?" he asked.

"Intertwined Destinies" She told him. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem quite yourself today..."

"I'm fine." He grumbled and took out the book. _'Now what do I do? She told me to check the newest book but for what? Did he write the password in? Is it the title of the book or one of its chapters?'_ Shuichi flipped through the thick volume and noticed that the title page inside the book had something scribbled on it. _'_YaoiBomb_' 'Yaoi Bomb? What the hell? What's that even supposed to mean? Well, it's still the password... At least now I can get access to his laptop... But what do I do then? Do I look for the manuscript or write something myself? Waaaaahh! Why can't Yuki ever do his work on time?'_ He sat back down and typed the weird password. He opened Eiri's documents and looked through them. There was a folder called 'Completed', probably containing his completed works. That's not it then. There was also a second folder and a document there. Since the document was only one, called 'Short Story', Shuichi thought it was probably the one. He opened it and scrolled down to the bottom. _'Two pages. Okay.. I think that's enough for a short story. Looks like he completed it. Thank god...'_ He hit the 'print' button and was startled by Mizuki's voice,

"What are you doing? This story isn't even finished. You were supposed to write a four page story, remember? And it breaks off in mid-sentence..."

Shuichi gulped and scrolled back to the beginning. Looks like he can't get out of this one. He's going to have to finish this short story. And to do that, he has to read it from the beginning to get into the mood of the story and be able to continue it. It shouldn't be a problem, right? It's just a short story...

Two hours later, Mizuki thanked 'Yuki' for the finished manuscript and left. Shuichi sighed with relief. _'I did it! And I think I did a pretty good job, too! It wasn't so hard after all.. It was fun, actually. I wonder what others will think... Wait! Yuki will be so mad at me! He'll want to know why I didn't just get rid of her! Noooo! But wait! Maybe, just maybe, he won't be that mad? Maybe he'll be glad that he doesn't have to finish the story himself now? And I'm sure none of his fans will notice any difference! Well, maybe a tiny little difference but still! I worked hard on finishing that story and Eiri should appreciate what I do for him!'_ Shuichi got up at the sound of his stomach rumbling and made himself a sandwich for lunch. _'It's only three o'clock now, I still have loads of time before Eiri comes back... I wonder how he's doing? Hope he's getting along with Hiro and Suguru and K... And Sakano... Though he's probably panicking about something now anyway. But what can I do in all the time I have left? Maybe I should go to the video store, rent a movie? Yeah, maybe Yuki would like to relax when he comes back and what better way to do that than watch a movie together?'_ So with that thought in mind, Shuichi finished his lunch and headed out. _'But the store is kinda far away... And I don't know any taxi numbers... But Eiri has a driver's license! I can just drive his car down to the store and back!'_ Excited that he was gonna get to drive a car, Shuichi grabbed the keys to Yuki's Mercedes and hopped in. He's seen Yuki drive the thing plenty of times and it didn't look too hard. He just had to put the key in, turn it, press this thing and do that... Shuichi went into reverse and drove out onto the street. He changed the gears, turned the wheel around, hit the accelerator and sped through the semi-busy streets at over 60 kilometres an hour. It was truly a miracle that he didn't hit anyone... He did hit a road sign though and it left a nasty dent in the front of the car. He arrived at the video store in only a few minutes and, thanks to his amazing wig, didn't even get glomped by any fangirls. He got a movie that interested him and went back home. Since the dent was pretty bad, he parked the car so that Yuki wouldn't notice it when he came home. He'll get it fixed the next day.

Author's Note:

Well, it turned out kinda really long XP XD

Sorry about that XP

I never have and never will smoke a cigarette so I'm sorry for the probably very inaccurate description.. XP

The ending, where Shu goes to the video store, is short and not very descriptive cause this chapter was just getting soooo long! XP

Oh, and if you're wondering about the 'Punk Rocker' wig Shuichi bought, here:

.?product=1437&index=0

Was really hard for me to imagine Yuki wearing it XD

Eiri's day next! :D

Please review to let me know what you think! :3

And thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
